


Strange... Funny Perhaps

by alittleshitwithfeels



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: but here's the nitty gritty of it, i mean we know, what happened on onderon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleshitwithfeels/pseuds/alittleshitwithfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We all have things we won't forget."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange... Funny Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my tumblr RP blog agentsideburns, but I liked it and figured why not immortalize on my AO3?

It was… strange… funny perhaps.

One breath from telling Oz and Arjel to stop flirting on patrol for kriff’s sake a deaf asshole in another galaxy could hear you.  
Three breaths from Oz asking whether there’s a non-deaf asshole.  
Four breaths from Ivetti quipping that yes, there was, he just told you to stop acting like a Wookie in heat.

Had the breaths occurred as they were supposed to, Kallus would’ve scowled. Oz would’ve snorted. Ivetti would’ve been more proud of the joke than any medal. The patrol would’ve continued. Someone would’ve likely shot a rodent to lighten their load even the slightest bit. Life would’ve gone on.

It was… strange… funny perhaps how the detonator arched through the air as Oz whispered something incredibly lewd to Arjel. 

It was… strange… funny perhaps how no one could react fast enough. For all the little digs made within one breath, no one could breathe and shout fast enough.

For everyone, the world exploded into white. For Kallus the world went dark real quick afterwards.

He woke up even faster. He was caked in dirt and bleeding and he should have been able to hear but all there was was this ringing and where was his blaster he had to get his blaster they were ambushed no one saw no one knew.

He saw purple… large bulky. He saw blaster bolts streak through the smokey air. He saw Oz’s arm dangling from a branch, dripping dripping dripping. He saw blasters in hands. He saw a blaster in his own hand. 

But nothing would move.

He saw his men, friendsfamilycoworkerspeers, scream and shout and bleed and die.  
He felt them scream and shout and bleed and die.

But nothing would move.

Perhaps he was screaming and shouting and bleeding and dying?

Purple… large bulky _LasatLasatLasat_ left in smoke.

An infinite number of breaths later, Kallus moved.


End file.
